Charmed Pumpkins
by Grace852
Summary: Lily and James fall in love, but they go through many obstacles before. Lily's close friend from the year before had died, and she figure out who did it. Death Eaters at Hogwarts are bigger than anytime before, and Lily and her friends will expose who they are... but will that start with Lily's boyfriend himself?
1. Unusual Days at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, therefore copyright goes to J.K Rowling. No money is being made off of this. Copyright infringement not intended.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm writing another fanfic! Mostly because the other one is really bad. This one's a bit weird because it doesn't start in Lily's or James's POV. I don't really have a plan for how this is going to go. It's kind of just improvising. On tumblr people ask me how old I am, I'm in 9th grade, so yeah. I hope you like this one :). Please review.

* * *

Chapter 1: "Unusual Days at Hogwarts"

" _No_ ," he sobbed, "Lily, you _can't_."

Lily rolled her wet eyes at the man with tears running down his hooked nose, "Of course I can," she coolly said, and she walked away.  
The sounds of her high-heeled boots clunking on the ground, echoed through the empty classroom.

She slammed the heavy door shut, and he stayed there, sobbing onto a desk.

* * *

"You and Snape are _over_? Just like that?" inquired a 6th year girl, in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory.

"Nicole, you're making it sound like we were _dating_ ," stated the other 6th year girl, sitting on her bed.

"But Lily, you've been best mates with him for almost all your life!" retorted the one called Nicole.

Lily directed her bloodshot eyes to Nicole, "Severus _knew_ who killed her, and wouldn't tell me. It haunted me every night, and yet he _didn't care_."

Nicole's eyes widened, "You're making it sound like he told you recently. Did he?"

Lily nodded, tears now rolling down her face.

Nicole paced the room, taking deep breaths. Lily buried her face into her pillow.

There was a moment of silence while Lily started to bawl.

Nicole stopped pacing and stood a few inches away from her own bed.

"Lily—who was it? Who killed Amber Noel?" Nicole asked abruptly, breaking the quiet.

She stood there glaring at Lily, but the red head stubbornly kept her head down on the white pillow.

" _Lily,"_ Nicole tried again.

Lily reluctantly lifted her head off of the damp pillow and whispered the 3 syllable name.

Nicole's knees buckled with shock, and she fainted.

* * *

 _(Nicole Fawley's POV)_

"Nicole. _Nicole!"_ Marlene Mckinnon called to her unconscious friend.

Nicole's solid brown eyes fluttered open.

"Mar!" Nicole exclaimed, hugging the beautiful blonde.

Nicole let go of Marlene and rubbed her own black-haired head. Then she looked around, and saw white beds, and curtains around them.

"What… where…?" Nicole wondered.

"You're in the Hospital Wing," Marlene brushed hair out of Nicole's face, "You fainted, and got a mild concussion. You were unconscious for about a day."

Nicole's jaw dropped, "I've been knocked out for a whole _day_?"

Marlene nodded, "Lily visited a few hours ago, but you were still unconscious. She had to leave to do prefect rounds."

Nicole laid back down on her soft white cushion.

Marlene sat down on Nicole's bed and let her lay for a while.

"Do you want some food? We can go down to dinner now," Marlene suggested.

Nicole said yes, and Marlene helped her stand up.

"I'll have to tell Madam Pomfrey," Nicole remembered, "You go on, I'll come in a minute." Marlene shook her head, "I'll wait, I have to help you down the stairs anyway."

Nicole agreed, and went to tell Madam Pomfrey.

When she came back she saw Marlene talking to Alice Fortescue, a Gryffindor 7th year Head Girl, and one of Lily's mates.

"Hullo Nicole," Alice greeted, "How are you?"

Nicole smiled, "I'm great. Mar and I were just about to get some dinner, would you like to come?"

"No I'm very sorry, I just came here to see how you're doing. I have to go make the new rounds schedule."

Nicole and Marlene said goodbye to Alice, and walked down to the Great Hall.

When they entered, many people stopped talking and stared at Nicole.

" _What?"_ Nicole snapped at some 5th year girls who were gawking at her. The 5th years quickly turned around, and hastily continued talking.

Marlene dragged Nicole to some chairs at the Gryffindor Table. "Why is everyone looking at me, I mean I _fainted_ , I didn't die."

Marlene snorted, "The blokes probably aren't looking at you for that." Nicole understood what Marlene implied and then socked her in the shoulder.

" _Ow, I'm sorry!_ " Marlene yelled in pain. Nicole crossed her arms and frowned.

She heard footsteps and turned around to look at the person approaching their part of the table.

"James, hi." Nicole waved at James.

Marlene rubbed her bruised shoulder, "Lily's not here if you're wondering."

James messed up his black mop of hair, and rolled his hazel eyes, "That's not why I'm here. I was seeing how Nicole is."

Nicole looked suspicious, "I'm fine but like really, why are you here?"

James shrugged, "I was wondering how you were, so you could come to Quidditch tonight. The 1st match of the year is this Saturday. 3 days from now. We've not had _one_ practice since _last year_."

Nicole nodded, "Yeah I think I'll be alright. Knowing you, we probably have practices for the next 2 days."

James laughed, "You're right. Well come quick to the field, we're starting in 5 minutes." He left and Nicole and Marlene ate their dinner fast.

They left the Great Hall, and went down to the Quidditch fields.

"I'm still a bit dizzy Mar," Nicole said, tripping while attempting to get her broom, that was above the lockers.

"Tell James, I'm sure he'll understand you can't practice tonight." Marlene replied, assisting Nicole with her broom.

Nicole sat down on one of the benches, "But I'm the main chaser."

Marlene shrugged, "You're right. You should come." She helped Nicole up and gave her the Cleansweep 3.

They walked to the rest of the team and James, the Quidditch captain, told them to fly 10 laps around the field, to warm up.

Nicole jumped on her broom and glided into the air. Her head started to hurt and different colored spots danced before her eyes.

She took a few deep breaths, and looked straight in front of her to calm herself.

The speed of her teammates made her feel nauseous, so she decided to look down at the plain green grass instead.

When she was looking down at the field, she saw a dark figure in the corner and she stopped in midair to watch the black blur intently to see what it was going to do. The dark figure took out her—no his—wand, and cast a spell on her, but she felt no effect on her body.

Still holding his wand up high, he gestured for her to come over where he was.

She didn't want to, but her mind strangely kept telling her to go over there. She tried to restrain but her brain got the best of her, and she flew over there, ignoring James shouting at her to stay on track.

"Who are you?" Nicole asked to the now visible, cloaked wizard.

"Jack Mulciber," the wizard murmured reluctantly.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole inquired, getting off her broom.

There was a second of quiet, and then Nicole saw his pale face contort with concentration. Or mental issues. She wasn't sure.

" _Crucio"_ the so-called-Mulciber screamed.

Before Nicole could do anything, her body writhed in agony. "Stop!" she tried saying, but she choked on her own words.

She was in the air, being thrown around like a lifeless doll. The pain was unimaginable, she felt like she was being burned in a fire, and her brain couldn't process anything. Her body felt like burning jello, and because of the force Mulciber threw her around with, her chin kept hitting her neck and she barely could breathe.

She thought the torture would never stop, but somebody, a bloke—her brain couldn't process who—tried to tackle Mulciber.

But before he could, Mulciber dropped Nicole from the Cruciatus Curse, and ran away. Once Nicole dropped, she hit the ground and blacked out for the second time that day.

* * *

Nicole screamed, waking up with a start.

She had a terrible dream. She got knocked out 2 times in the dream, and it was excruciatingly painful.

"Miss Fawley? Are you alright?" said a blurry figure of a woman. Nicole couldn't see who because it was so dark in the large room.

She looked around and realized she was in the Hospital Wing. Maybe it hadn't been a dream.

Nicole squinted at the blur of a nurse, and realized it was Madam Pomfrey. "Ugh," Nicole groaned, "This is my _second_ time coming here today."

Pomfrey came closer to Nicole and fed her some sweet solid substance. It was chocolate. _Mmm._

"What time is it?" Nicole wondered aloud, looking around at the almost pitch-black room. She scanned the room, and realized she had stirred some patients sleeping.

"It's 2 am, and you need to go back to sleep," said Madam Pomfrey, strictly.

Nicole disagreed, and tried to get down from her bed, but Pomfrey put her thick arm in front of her. "What're you doing? I want to go to my dormitory!" Nicole complained.

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry Miss Fawley, but you might fall and get another concussion. We cannot allow that, it could be damaging to your skull."

Nicole pushed against Pomfrey's arm, but she was too weak. " _Come on_ Madam Pomfrey. You're a witch, there's probably a potion to heal my skull."

Pomfrey took out her wand and levitated Nicole back into the warm white sheets. "You have to get sleep _here_. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are coming to talk to you in the morning."

Nicole frowned, "Why do they need to come and talk to me?"

Pomfrey looked out at the dark room, "You didn't exactly fall. Someone hit you with a spell. Don't you remember?"

Nicole laid down on her side, the vivid memories from the night before flooding back to her.

"Yes," she muttered, "I remember, but some of it is still fuzzy."

Pomfrey put her hands on her hips, "That's normal, don't worry. Now _go to sleep!"_

She gave Nicole a measure of sleeping draught, and Nicole drifted off into dreams.

* * *

"Albus, safety at Hogwarts is getting worse and worse. I mean a student got _killed_ last year. This year a student has gotten put under the Imperius curse _and_ the Cruciatus curse."

"I understand your concern, Minerva. There have been some cases of Death Eaters at Hogwarts, but I assure you, we will find who, and Hogwarts will be safe again," but even as the headmaster said this, Nicole could hear worry in his voice.

Nicole cracked her shut eye open to see blinding sunlight streaming from the windows by her bed. She also saw Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore standing by her bed, having a serious conversation, which she felt she was intruding on.

They didn't notice she woke up until she sat up in her bed.

"Good morning Miss Fawley," Mcgonagall said.

"Good morning Professor," Nicole greeted back, "And professor," she said looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled behind his crystal clear, crescent spectacles as he pulled up chairs for Mcgonagall and him to sit in.

"As Poppy might've told you," Dumbledore began, gesturing to Madam Pomfrey, "We're here to ask you some questions about last night."

Nicole nodded, and adjusted her pillow so she could sit back on the headboard of her bed.

"Do you remember how it happened?" Mcgonagall asked right away, folding her hands and leaning back into her chair.

"Briefly," Nicole started, "I was at Quidditch practice, doing warm-up laps. I was sort of looking down at the field, when I saw a dark blur of a man in the corner of the field. He cast a spell on me—I think the imperius curse, and it brought me over there. I couldn't see his face so when I got over there, I asked what his name was and he said Jack Mulciber."

When Nicole said this news Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows and scribbled something on a piece of parchment. Dumbledore just kept listening intently to her story.

"I asked him what he was doing, and he didn't respond," Nicole continued, "He just put me under the Cruciatus curse. I was under it for only 30 seconds I believe, and then some bloke tried to tackle Mulciber. I don't think Mulciber wanted to be caught, so he dropped me from the spell and ran away."

Nicole finished, and there was a long uncomfortable silence.

Dumbledore got up, and so did Mcgonagall. "That covered about the rest of our questions. Thank you Miss Fawley, you may return to your dormitory. I'm sorry but you _will_ have to go to classes today, and it's your choice if you want to go to Quidditch practice or not," Mcgonagall said, slowly closing the door to the Hospital Wing.

Mcgonagall shut the door, and Nicole laid back down into her bed.

Nicole sighed, and stayed in the sheets for a while, contemplating everything that happened to her in the past 2 days. She stayed for about 30 minutes until Pomfrey shooed her away, saying that there were other students who needed to be there.

Nicole slowly stepped out into the cold corridors. She walked through the silent halls, as her black high-heeled boots (that she'd borrowed from Lily) made a sharp rapping noise on the cool dark floor.

She walked through the whole castle, when she got outside. The icy cold wind blew at Nicole's face, and her eyes watered from pain. She sniffled through her nose, and felt a burning sensation because of the freezing weather.

"Nicole!" said a surprised voice. Nicole's heart skipped a beat from the sudden outburst, into the cold, eerie silence.

She turned around to see the source, and saw the 4 marauders. Peter Pettigrew was the one who greeted her.

"Peter," Nicole grinned, "What are you doing here?".

Her brown eyes scanned all of them. Sirius Black and James both had their arms wrapped around Remus Lupin, who looked like he was sick. Remus's face was pale and chalky, with almost no trace of color, except for a few red blotches that had formed because of the weather. His teeth were chattering, and his clothes looked like they'd been attacked.

" _Remus!"_ Nicole exclaimed, "Are you all right? Are you ill?"

Remus directed his eyes at her, and Nicole gasped. Red, psychotic eyes scanned Nicole's face hungrily. His hands balled up into fists, and his feet tried to walk away from Sirius and James's grip. James and Sirius held him back, and Nicole realized their clothes were just as ripped as Remus's.

"What happened to all of you?" Nicole asked, "It looks like you've been attacked by a wolf."

Sirius's eyes widened, and James's jaw dropped. "What?" Nicole wondered, "You _have_ been attacked by a wolf?"

All 4 of them stayed silent. "None of you look ill other than Remus," Nicole looked over all of their appearances, "And yesterday… it was a full moon!"

She understood, and slapped her palm to her face, "I can't believe I never knew! The 3 of you call Remus 'Moony' all the time! Remus… you're… you're a werewolf!"

Peter slightly nodded. _"Wormtail!"_ James yelled at Peter for letting her know she was right.

" _Wormtail!"_ Nicole shouted, jumping up and down like a 5 year old. Then she realized she didn't understand, "Uh… Wormtail? Can you like turn into a worm or something…?"

"Kind of," Peter shrugged. James messed up his hair nervously, "Peter! Stop telling her this. This could get us into serious trouble."

"If it's some type of condition like Remus, I doubt it will. The only way you could get in trouble is if you were like unregistered animagus, in which case…" Nicole's voice faded, when she saw all of their faces.

"Prongs and Padfoot. Stag and dog, I'm guessing?"

They all nodded looking solemn. Nicole snorted, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Peter's a rat, I'm guessing again."

Sirius slightly smiled, "Wow, Fawley. You're smarter than I remember." Nicole laughed and crossed her arms in mock-offense.

James rolled his eyes, "We should go back inside before we get caught off of school grounds."

Nicole nodded, and led the way to the secret entrance of the gray castle. They all walked back into the slightly warmer shelter. They tried to tiptoe back to the Gryffindor tower, to not wake any students who might still be asleep.

All of them were walking at a reasonably fast pace, until Nicole halted suddenly. "Wha—Nicole?" James inquired, bumping into Nicole. The 4 marauders all followed Nicole's gaze, to see why she had stopped.

Sirius put his hand over James's eyes when he saw what it was.

A redhead girl and a brown haired bloke snogging in the middle of the dim corridor. The redhead's fair hand was rested on the bloke's broad shoulder, and the bloke's arm was wrapped around the girl's slim waist.

"Lily?" Nicole wondered softly, reluctant to interrupt. But the ginger—Lily heard. Lily and the bloke jumped apart at Nicole's voice.

Lily turned around looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Nicole," she said with a strangled voice, "Uh—HI! How've you been?"

Nicole raised her eyebrows, "Great. Who's this?"

Lily introduced them awkwardly, "Uh… Nicole this is Christopher Brown, and Christopher this is Nicole Fawley."

Nicole smirked, "I know who he is, I mean like is he just you're snogging partner or…?"

Lily didn't respond. "...Or shagging partner?" Nicole continued.

"Uh… he's my boyfriend. He's in Gryffindor. He's a prefect." Lily replied.

Nicole looked around at everyone's reaction to this. Christopher and Lily were beet-red, Remus was staring at the floor, pretending to be muttering to himself. Sirius's hand dropped from James's face, and James's eyes were about as big as his face.

Christopher spoke up, "You know, I think I should get back to my dorm." He pecked Lily on the lips and sprinted away to the Gryffindor tower.

"Uh yeah, I should too," Lily said, clearly embarrassed. She sprinted off behind Christopher and left the 5 of them standing there awkwardly.

James started walking the path to the Gryffindor tower, "I'm going to head back up to the dormitory too."

Sirius nodded, and followed. Peter decided he should go to, and Remus stayed behind.

"Nicole," Remus started, once everyone left. "Hmm?" Nicole replied.

"Please, please don't tell anyone about… my condition. Not even Lily," Remus begged.

"Remus, I swear I won't," Nicole promised.

Remus sighed a little, and then started to walk slowly back to the dormitories.

Nicole looked out from one of the windows. Brown and orange leaves flew around, while she saw birds flying around for a tree to sit in. Storm clouds gathered together to form one gray blanket, covering the blue sky. She saw white and red flowers, and—Marlene and Snape?

Nicole looked closer to make sure it was them and saw Snape confessing something important, and Marlene was listening intently. Nicole could see that Marlene's usually bright blue eyes were now stormy gray, and Marlene's expression was just as dark as the clouds above.

Snape's face was as white as chalk, and his hands were trembling. Tears were rolling down from his brown eyes as he was telling Marlene something.

Nicole tried putting her head to the window to hear what they were talking about.

Nicole heard Snape inhale, "Christopher—Christopher Brown, _the Gryffindor_ , is a death eater."

* * *

 **A/N:** That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it. You probably didn't, because like neither did I, but hopefully. And obviously I had to leave you with a cliffhanger.  
If you liked this chapter remember to follow for more, and if you really liked, you should favorite it too :).  
Please review, they mean a lot.

Love,

Grace


	2. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** This fanfiction is inspired by the books: Harry Potter, by J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter, therefore copyright goes to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've come with a new chapter! This one is not as irregular is the previous one, because it's in Lily's POV. I hope you like this chapter :)!

* * *

 **Before:** Severus Snape, a 6th year Slytherin, tells Lily Evans, a 6th year Gryffindor, who killed one of her best mates Amber Noel. The serious secret breaks apart their friendship, and Nicole is curious to know why, and asks Lily who killed Amber. Lily tells her and Nicole is shocked by the answer. Nicole ends up in the Hospital Wing. When she gets out she goes to her normal Quidditch practice, but a death eater claiming the name of Jack Mulciber puts her under 2 unforgivable curses. She ends up back in the Hospital Wing, and Mcgonagall and Dumbledore question her. This time once she gets out she runs across the marauders after a night with a full moon, and Lily with her new and unannounced boyfriend. Nicole is obviously very mad at Lily for not telling her, but she also overhears a secret about the new boyfriend. Are these secrets true? Or are they just lies aka hogwash.

* * *

Chapter 2: "Secrets"

 _(Lily Evans's POV)_

Nicole Fawley was Lily's best mate. She had wavy/straight black hair that went down to her elbows. She had big eyes, that were solid brown. She had an elegant nose that was a bit hooked. Her mouth was small and graceful, and she had an even toothed smile.

She wasn't too tall, or too short. Her brown skin was light but rich in color, and her face had a healthy glow.

Lily (and most people who saw her) thought she looked absolutely perfect.

Nicole was a nice and kind person. Usually happy, and bright. She had quite a dirty mind, and just about whatever she, or someone else said, would be inappropriate to her.

And on the occasional 20th new moon she was annoying.

But if somebody kept a secret from her, she would get her revenge. Her devious brain schemed the most evil plans, and how to do them in the most humiliating way.

Poor Lily remembered this while walking to her first class, Transfiguration. Usually Lily was rubbish at Transfiguration, but Nicole would sit by her and help her. That was why Lily wasn't failing in the class.

It didn't help that Minerva Mcgonagall was their teacher. Professor Mcgonagall had brown hair that was pulled back in a bun so tight, that the class just about knew the shape of her scalp.

Lily had come across many strict teachers in her younger years, but Minerva was the head of all of them.

She had lips as thin as thread, that somehow always was turned into a frown. Lily was sure that her brown eyebrows were permanently contorted into a scowl, and her face always looked like she swallowed a sour lemon that she was mad at.

Lily was thinking this as she walked into the large classroom. She looked at Mcgonagall and saw that her face perfectly matched Lily's description.

Lily sat in the very front, with an empty seat by the side of her.

"Good morning, Lily," said Mcgonagall with a weird baring of teeth. Oh, it was a smile. Yikes.

"Good morning, Professor Mcgonagall," Lily replied, returning a small grin. Mcgonagall turned back to the classroom to start class.

"Good morning class," Mcgonagall started, "Today we will be talking about animagi."

Some murmuring went around the classroom, and the Transfiguration teacher called for silence.

"We've already discussed animagi, in 2nd year, I know. I would just like to retouch the subject that it can be very dangerous, and you _must_ be registered if later in life, you would like to be one."

Lily glanced to the corner of her eye and saw Nicole whispering to the marauders.

"We will be doing a 20 page essay on animagi, due on Monday, which gives you 4 days," Mcgonagall said.

"I've decided to be kind, and assign you partners," Mcgonagall ignored many eye rolls shared around the classroom.

Mcgonagall took out a long piece of parchment, and started to say pairs.

"Nicole and Remus, Peter and Kate…" she continued to rattle off names for quite a while, "Lily and James."

Lily groaned and leaned back into her chair. James had a mischievous grin stretched across his handsome face.

"Get with your partner, and you can start," Mcgonagall announced.

James strutted over to Lily, chuckling to himself. "Evans," James greeted, "It's fate, what can I say."

Lily snorted, "Don't say anything, it's actually about time you shut up."

James mocked a frown, "Now, now, Lil. That's usually not what people to say to their future best mate."

"Don't call me Lil. And we're never going to be best mates."

"Oh I meant best _shag_ mates. Whoops, minor detail."

Lily rolled her eyes, and gestured for him to sit in a chair, "Whatever, we have to finish this."

James sat down and pulled out his Transfiguration book, and Lily mimicked him. "What page is animagi?" asked James.

"Page 20,973," said Lily, opening her thick book to that page.

They read and wrote down notes in peace and quiet, for a long time. It was almost the end of class when James interrupted the relieving silence.

"Lil?" James asked, noticing a piece of paper sticking out from her blue bag.

"Don't call me that," Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" James snatched the piece of paper, and began to read it.

"Potter, don't read my papers! What is it?"

James didn't answer.

"Goddamn Potter," she grabbed the piece of paper from James and began to read. It was a letter from Nicole.

* * *

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I don't forgive you about the whole snogging Christopher, but I know you think that I'm going to attempt to get the worst revenge possible. You probably are worried I'm going to tell people the secret. I won't. The secret of who killed Amber Noel, is safe with me._

 _Love Nicole_

 _P.S. This doesn't mean I'm not upset with you._

* * *

Lily glanced up at the shocked Potter, who was looking over her shoulder, gaping at the letter, reading it word for word, over and over again.

"Potter," she began, "I know how this looks. But―"

James stopped her, "Evans. You knew who killed her? Why didn't you report him or her to Dumbledore?"

"Pott―James, it's more complicated than that. I can't just snitch him or her," Lily explained.

James pressed his temples, "Evans, you're not telling Dumbledore because you don't want to be a snitch? That's stupid."

"No, it's not like that. Whatever, I'm not even going to try to explain to you. It doesn't matter if you care or not."

"So you're not going to tell me? Really, this is not your place to judge. Somebody _murdered_ Amber Noel, and you're just going to give him/her a free pass. Evans, this is dumb even for you."

Lily avoided James's harsh hazel eyes, and a few seconds later, the screeching bell rang. "Finally," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Wait, Lily. Explain, come on." James said, as Lily was standing up.

She ignored him and gathered her stuff. Lily stormed out of the classroom and began to head to her next class, when Nicole caught up with her.

"Wait," Nicole shouted, running to Lily, "Lily, did you get my letter?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes Nicole, I did. But thanks to your 'subtle' way of passing it to me, that arse, Potter, read it."

Nicole covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry, Lil. I didn't mean for him to get it."

Lily sneered, "Of course you didn't. It doesn't matter, Potter's probably going to report me. Professor Dumbledore, as nice as he is, will most likely still use Veritaserum on me."

Nicole didn't say anything, and just stared at Lily.

"I'll most likely be expelled, for not telling them. Mum would be so angry, I've never come close to being expelled. And being expelled from _Hogwarts_ , a wizarding school? The only magic school I'd ever get to be in. And all thanks to your foolish letter, and that git Potter."

Nicole stayed speechless, gawking at her.

"This is the part where you say 'Oh Lil, don't worry, that won't happen'?" Lily suggested.

Nicole's brown eyes bored into Lily, her mouth opening and closing, afraid that if she said anything the redheaded witch would get mad at her. But saying nothing was just as offending.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked away, hot tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.

She walked around the corridors and down the stairs, about to enter her Charms classroom, taught by Professor Flitwick.

"Lil!" greeted a cheerful voice behind her. Lily threw her head back in frustration, "James just go―" Lily turned around to see it was Christopher, "Oh, Chris."

"What's wrong Lil? Your face is red, and so are your eyes," Christopher asked, clearly concerned.

Lily groaned, "Leave me alone, Chris."

"Why? Lil are you alright?"

"Would you people stop calling me that? And yes Chris I'm brill, now please just go."

"What's wrong? I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong."

"Everything is fine."

"No it's not, Lil."

"Yes, it is, now go and don't call me that."

"No."

"Christopher please, I'm attempting to be nice here."

"No."

"Chris."

"No."

" _Christopher_."

"No."

" _Please_ Chris, I'm begging you."

"Why Lil? I don't understand why you're being so isolated and frustrated. Are―"

"Just leave me _fucking alone_ you bastard," Lily yelled, cutting off Chris.

For a second she felt satisfied, and then the realization hit her.

She covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Chris, really. I'm just a bit―extremely nervous for some stuff," Lily apologized.

She waited for Chris to respond but he just looked at her the way Nicole did. Unlike Nicole (who was probably still, at that moment, standing at the same place Lily left her, staring), he turned away from Lily.

He began to walk slowly towards the staircases. "Wait, Chris," Lily called.

He stopped midway between a step to listen, still facing the opposite direction from Lily.

"Would you meet me in free period?" Lily asked.

Christopher stood there for a few moments, still facing the staircases, not replying.

He stood there for at least 2 minutes without responding and then he continued to walk up the staircases, ignoring Lily.

Lily slapped her palm to her forehead in embarrassment, and walked into the Charms classroom.

"Good morning, Lily," greeted the short, Professor Flitwick.

Lily just glared at him and found the only empty seat, in the back. Flitwick looked taken aback, because usually Lily was the nicest student, and most respectful.

As Flitwick started the lesson, Lily put her head in her hands, breathing deeply. She didn't notice she was sitting by Sirius Black.

"Evans. What's wrong? Did your beloved Christopher leave you?" Sirius said in mock-kindness.

Even though Sirius didn't actually know, Lily was caught off-guard. "What? How'd you know?"

For a moment Sirius showed a hint of surprise, but then masked it with a sneer, "I'm psychic. Duh. There's a reason why I'm top in class of Divination."

Lily stuttered, "Y-yeah right. We d-didn't even break up."

Sirius cocked one of his black eyebrows, "Mmhm."

Lily rolled her emerald eyes, "W-well, you and the marauders have been spending a lot of time with Nicole lately."

For some reason Sirius suddenly turned red, "N―No. No we haven't."

Lily giggled a little, "Sirius, you're blazing red. Are you okay? What'd Nicole do."

Sirius tried to laugh, "What? Nicole? Nicole didn't do anything. Now about this Charms book, I have a question…"

Lily's jaw dropped, and she burst out laughing. "Sirius? Do you fancy Nicole," she continued laughing like a maniac, " _You_ and _Nicole?_ "

Sirius turned even more red. About purple now. "NO―no _Evans_ I don't. I don't fancy Nicole. You're an idiot."

Lily kept on cackling, but Flitwick sent her a warning look, so she muffled her laughter a bit. "Sirius, it's too late. I already _know_."

Sirius put his hand to his forehead, "Just don't tell Remus. He fancies her too."

Round 2 of Lily howling with laughter.

"YOU… and… Remus?" she said in between her hysterical giggles, "Do all the marauders fancy Nicole?"

Sirius was puce now, the color of Lily's sister's (Petunia's) boyfriend, Vernon's face. "Peter, but not James."

Lily was just about rolling on the floor with laughter. Luckily they were in the back of a 300 student classroom, so Flitwick didn't notice much. "YOU… Remus… and… and… and…" Lily couldn't finish with her shameless tittering getting in the way.

"PETER!" Sirius finished for her, "Get up, Evans."

Sirius offered a hand to help Lily up, and Lily sat in her chair. She was still laughing, but it had died down.

Lily gasped for air, "Okay, I think I'm done."

Sirius grinned and rolled his eyes, "Great Evans. Now why the hell was that amusing?"

"Imagine yourself with Nicole. Do you ever see that happening? I mean, she basically dates _nobody_. And by the way, you have _loads_ of competition."

Sirius frowned, "Well you're Nicole's best mate. And you'll help me right?"

Lily stroked her chin, "Hmm, I don't know. Remus and Nicole seem pretty fit to me. And plus, Remus is a virgin. Nicole is too."

"Wow. Nicole's a virgin. I never imagined that."

Lily nodded, "Same."

They both stayed silent for a moment, listening to Flitwick's squeaky voice.

"You'll still help me, with Nicole, right?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm. For now maybe, but if Remus comes to me and admits it, I'll help both of you."

"Fine."

"But I can't do anything much right now, Nicole and I are kind of mad at each other."

"That sounds primary school-ish of you. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You said that you two were in a feud."

"Never mind."

"Wow, Lil. And I thought we were finally becoming mates."

"What is with you people and that nickname. Like are you incapable of saying the 'ee(y)' at the end of Lil _y_?"

"Basically, Lil."

"Whatever," Lily muttered.

Charms was nearly done, and most everyone had started to leave. The bell rang and everyone flooded out into the corridors.

Lily started to walk to her next class, Potions, taught by Professor Slughorn.

"Lily? Wait Lily," called a stern voice from behind her. Lily spun around to see it was Professor Mcgonagall.

"Yes, Professor Mcgonagall?" Lily replied.

"I need you come in to my office for a moment," Mcgonagall gestured to an open door revealing a desk.

Lily's heart skipped a beat. James told Mcgonagall. Lily was going to get expelled.

She started to walk towards Mcgonagall's office, about to cry.

She took a seat, and Mcgonagall poured some tea and started sipping it.

"I know you and Nicole are very close friends," Mcgonagall started. Lily panicked, maybe Nicole told Mcgonagall, not James.

"So I'm sure you're aware, of what happened to her recently, at Quidditch practice?" Mcgonagall questioned.

"Yes… of course? No… not really." Lily shook her head, relieved it wasn't about her knowing who killed Amber.

Mcgonagall raised her thin eyebrows, "Well a student, who claims the name of Jack Mulciber, put her under two unforgivable curses. And I'm pretty sure you know which ones, seeing the fact that she isn't dead."

Lily's jaw dropped, surprised that Nicole didn't tell her, "That's terrible."

Mcgonagall pressed her fingers onto her forehead, "Yes it is. Well of course we've spoken to Jack, but he says he didn't do it."

Lily shrugged, "He must be lying. Who would want to get caught doing that. He could go to Azkaban. And isn't Mulciber a Death Eater?"

Mcgonagall pulled out a piece of parchment, "Everyone says that he is a follower of Lord Voldemort, but we've done some tests on his wand and on Nicole, and it wasn't him who did it."

"It must've been someone else, who pretended to be Mulciber, so he wouldn't get caught," Lily suggested.

"Yes that's what we've been thinking, and that's why I'm talking to you. Do you have any clue who did that to Nicole?"

"No. I don't know why you think that I would."

"I thought you might've had an idea. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Lily. You can skip this period, it's almost over anyway."

Lily nodded, "Okay, good bye Professor."

Mcgonagall waved goodbye, and Lily walked out and shut the door.

She walked up to her dormitory with a strange feeling in her stomach.

Why? Because she knew exactly who put Nicole under the unforgivable curses. And that was the same person who killed Amber Noel.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry, I left so many unanswered questions, unanswered. I will try to clear all of them up in the next chapter. I'm a terrible writer and this is a terrible chapter, I'm really sorry. And I haven't updated in a while. Well, I hope you liked it.

Reviews are better than Remus and Nicole. Oh wait no they aren't.

Please review and follow and favorite :).

Kisses and cake,

Grace


End file.
